


Urban Canyons

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [245]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sparrowsverse Asked: How to Train your Dragon. Set in modern times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urban Canyons

Hiccup thumbed through the playlists on his iphone until he found the one he loaded in last night as he walked over to where Toothless was crouched, watching him.  “Ready, buddy?”  Hiccup asked, laughing as Toothless headbumped his chest in answer.  

Hiccup swung up into the saddle, locking his prosthetic into its slot.  It’d taken him and Gretchen forever to CAD something up that the 3D printer hadn’t turned into an ugly sculpture, but this version seemed to be ticking all the boxes.  Gretchen still wanted to book time on the University titanium printer to make it “next level,” as she kept saying.

Hiccup wasn’t sure.  The plastic had a flex to it that helped in a tight turn.

He put in his ear buds and tugged on his helmet.  “Right, buddy, let’s do this.”  As AC/DC’s _Back In Black_  started up, Toothless snapped out his wings and dropped off the roof of their apartment.  The updraft caught them and they soared along the avenue, racing past the deadlocked traffic before banking and sweeping around a skyscraper and into the early morning sunshine.


End file.
